Strange
by BluePeople
Summary: Oneshot. slightly explicit Elisabeth/Death slash. Yes, you read that right. Elisabeth / Death slash.


Elisabeth sat up suddenly in bed. She knew he was there, the way she always knew… but she couldn't see him. She stood up, feeling strange.

And Death was right beside her. "Shh – I have a gift for you," he purred. "Come – look in the mirror." He stood behind her, guided her into position, and when they touched the feeling of strangeness intensified. Death no longer seemed so impossibly stronger, so threatening, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why… until he brightened the lights with a thought, and nodded for her to take a look.

Elisabeth stared at her reflection. Her face was changed: her jaw had squared out, her nose grown a little, her mouth widened. Her eyebrows were fuller, her neck thicker than it ought to be… her smooth skin shaded and rough, with just a tiny hint of stubble coming in.

She tried to speak. "Am I-…" The voice was unfamiliar, too low, and she stopped. She swallowed, and watched her brand-new Adam's apple move.

While she stared, Death grasped her wrists and brought her hands up to move over her smooth, hard chest. "My God, you are beautiful," he murmured against her neck.

Elisabeth still couldn't speak.

"This no longer suits you," Death said, tugging on her nightgown. He yanked it at both shoulders and it tore open to the waist... then slid right off her to the floor, considering she no longer had hips.

"But… I…" she turned to face him, swallowing once more as though to clear the strangeness from her throat. "But this is not possible."

"No," he agreed. "It's only a dream. Elisabeth… my dear… awful… beautiful Elisabeth… it's a dream. Do you know what that means?" He was nearly shaking her in his excitement. "It means you can live this moment only for yourself. You can throw caution away, you can do whatever you like because come morning, everything is gone, erased, forgotten. Like those gorgeous ice sculptures people are always carving for you."

"If you press your lips to mine," she whispered, "Will I still wake up in the morning?"

He held her at arm's length and looked her up and down. "Believe me, if there were a way for me to keep you here, like this, forever, I would do it. But no: in the morning you'll be awake and I'll be gone."

"Then..." She leaned towards him with a smile, but at the last second pulled away. "Wait – I can't. I mean, I'm not… well, look at me!" She touched herself uncertainly. "My lips are so rough… my skin so…"

Death scooped up her hand. "Shh." He guided her around his face, tracing his mouth with one of her fingers. "I'm soft enough for both of us, do you see? It will be all right." With a small smile she couldn't quite interpret, he added, "I am soft, and… _yielding_, enough, if it should come to that…"

Whatever that last thing meant, the first part was clear enough and an exciting prospect. She took Death by the shoulders with her firm new grip, delighted to see that he'd lost his height advantage, and kissed him.

Death kissed back, gentle for only a moment before beginning to fight her for position, freeing his arms to pull her close, bending her backwards so he could still tower over her.

Well of course she would have none of _that_; even when she was just a woman she wouldn't let anyone handle her that way! Elisabeth backed them up a few paces until she felt a wall behind her, then spun abruptly to pin Death against it. He only chuckled into her mouth and deepened the kiss… which she allowed, after first catching his tongue with hers and scraping it against her teeth in warning.

His hands moved over her firmly, over her back and hair and shoulders, and she soon began feeling something strange. It was simultaneously pleasurable and annoying, and it was distinctly centered down between her legs.

It didn't take her long to figure out what was happening to her, or to figure out that she could indulge it by holding Death to the wall and grinding her hips against him.

He walked a hand patiently up her back until he could reach her hair, then pulled on it until her head went back and her throat was exposed. He began to lick and bite, which made her grind harder.

"Elisabeth," he panted against her neck. "What I said about yielding…"

"I don't- _Ah_-" She gasped when his teeth closed particularly hard over her brand-new shoulder muscles. "I don't know what you mean."

"You'll know soon. I know your wedding night bored you; I was watching. You'll like this better." He couldn't say anything further, because she turned his face towards her and captured his mouth. She hugged him, walked him over to the bed without letting go of his mouth for an instant, and manhandled him down onto his back. There she hesitated – while it was wonderful to control him in this way she wasn't quite sure what one did next…

So Death chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top. "Like this," he suggested, rolling his hips against hers. He pinned her hands down by her sides and kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue into her mouth, making her let him in.

That alone was highly pleasurable, but then, he shifted his weight and slipped a hand down between them. He touched her unfamiliar sex, squeezed, and her head spun. "See?" he whispered, smug.

The feeling was incredible but Elisabeth wanted to be in control. She rolled them back over and stared down into Death's eyes as she discovered the best way to rock her hips. He watched breathlessly as she pleasured herself against him, and seemed to find her dominance exciting – he purred and smiled when she held his hands to the mattress over his head.

"I want to be satisfied," she said boldly. She touched him everywhere, his arms and his chest and his stomach, loving the feel of all his power and muscles beneath her. And finally, finally she was a match for him! She sat up and straddled him, gripped him firmly at waist and shoulder. "Tell me what to do."

"Come here." He reached up behind her neck and pulled her down so that he could speak right against her ear. She struggled briefly, but he was strong. "You can take me," he said, low and rough, "As a man does a woman. How does that sound?"

Elisabeth froze. It sounded _perfect_. No more of this lying back while her husband worked his will on her; now _she_ would be the one powerful and rampant over-

"_Sisi! Sisi_?" The world tilted.

"_Elisabeth, darling, can you hear me? Wake up_…"

"No," she moaned, but it was too late. It was fading, fading, she was coming awake in Franz-Joseph's bed, and he was shaking her… easily, because she was slim and weak again.

As her eyes opened she heard a low frustrated groan. She wasn't sure if it was hers or Death's or both.

* * *

The End.

Yeah, this came outta nowhere, sorry.

Pretty please leave a review!


End file.
